


Wherever you will go

by Hisagi90



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles not giving up and still as excited as when they left their apartment two hours ago. Derek with his arms crossed, glaring and sighing every five minutes. They are 23 and 29 and probably look more childish than some of the kids entering the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever you will go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on [tumblr](http://blamethewolf.tumblr.com/post/128496586794):
> 
> "The best otps are the ones where one of them is bouncy and smiley and up for anything and the other one just folds their grumpy arms and sighs but still follows and does the thing because it makes the first one happy."

"Stop sighing, Derek. Let's do this!"

Derek rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time, just as many times he has sighed.

Because of _Stiles_.

Stiles who thinks it's a good idea to go to an amusement park with Derek. Stiles who's been trying to pep talk Derek into entering aforementioned place for an hour already. Stiles who doesn't care or simply doesn't notice all the people entering the park staring at the two of them. Derek can't really blame them for that. Considering they are two adults arguing in front of an _amusement park_. Stiles not giving up and still as excited as when they left their apartment two hours ago. Derek with his arms crossed, glaring and sighing every five minutes. They are 23 and 29 and probably look more childish than some of the kids entering the park.

But Derek can't help it.

Derek loves Stiles. Okay? He does.

He'll follow that idiot everywhere, more often than not ended up in places and asking himself _'why'_ and _'how'_. Because Stiles always manages to drag him into the weirdest places and situations. Intentionally and unintentionally. One time - 'just for the sake of it, Derek' - they ended up in a nursing home playing bingo with the people there on a Saturday afternoon, because Stiles had met one of the old ladies that used to babysit him in the city and promised to stop by.

Another time Stiles wanted some sweets and they didn't have anything at home. So they went to the supermarket and ended up winning their 'cutest couple' contest. Derek still doesn't know how the two of them beat all the other couples that actually looked more in love and coupley than they probably ever could. Stiles had snorted when Derek told him his thoughts and said, that they obviously love each other so much, that others can tell just from looking at them, even if they are not kissing or holding hands. That was pretty early into their relationship, maybe close to their first anniversary, and after that Derek was more open to holding hands when they went out. The smile it brings to Stiles' face every time Derek grabs his hand is totally worth it.

What he wants to say is that he ended in weird places and situations because of Stiles more often than not. And he really doesn't have the need to set foot into an amusement park. He'll probably end up in a bunny costume because one of the staff faints under the sun and they have no replacement and Stiles would look at Derek with big eyes and tell him to do it or all the kids would be sad.

Yeah, Derek is so not setting foot into that park. _'And now I already sound like Stiles.'_

He tunes back in to Stiles' talking about how great this will be and how much they can do in that park. And "Pleaaaase, Derek. I just want to do this with you and haven't been to one in forever."

And Derek really sucks at saying no to Stiles. It hurts him enough to see that Stiles' eyes are less shining than half an hour ago. He's still as excited, but slowly seems to lose the belief, that he'll be able to change Derek's mind.

"Derek! Come on, please! I really don't want to start begging or threating to withhold certain things," Stiles says and jumps right in front of Derek.

Still full of energy that one. It brings a smile to Derek's otherwise grumpy face right now. Because Stiles is ridiculous. And Derek loves him all the same.

That is also why he knows that this was never a battle he could win. But that doesn't mean he'd just give in and not try to at least annoy Stiles a little bit with behaving like a petulant three years old. Stiles also doesn't need to know that there was ever a question of Derek following him. Because Derek will follow him to the end of the earth and even farther if Stiles would ask him to. There was no way Derek would not give in and have a pouting and sad Stiles around all day, if him giving in means he himself will probably be pouting in an amusement park, but at least Stiles will be happy. Because if Stiles would be the one pouting and sad, then Derek wouldn't feel like he won either.

So he sighs yet again and lets his arms fall down.

Stiles' eyes get bigger before a big grin breaks out on his face. Not even five seconds later he's throwing his arms around Derek's neck and leaving a kiss on his cheek. The smell of happiness, love and fondness are worth anything that might - _will_ , really, because he is with Stiles - happen by Derek setting foot into the park.

And it is so, so worth it when Stiles lets go and takes Derek's hand to walk with him to the ticket window. Because the person Derek is now - and mostly has become with the help of the pack and Stiles - is someone that stands proudly next to the person he loves while knowing that he's loved just as much as he loves the other person.

Stiles squeezes his hand as they enter the park and Derek knows, that no matter what situation Stiles will lead them into, it doesn't really matter. He will pull through it because Stiles will be with him. And as far as it's up to Derek, he'll never leave Stiles' side ever again. Because this is where he belongs and where - for the first time since the fire - he's happy and couldn't imagine any other place he'd rather be.


End file.
